Ese Misterioso Cofre
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Un misterioso cofre hallado en la habitación de Shadow Link, despierta la curiosidad de Rojo. AU. No Yaoi -w- Drabble :'v


**Hola, Did you miss me? Yo sé que sí. xD. Cómo andan? Yo... no muy bien, cada día amanezco con un dolor nuevo on my body/_=. En fin, durante éste tiempo se me han ocurrido varios drabbles pero no me animo a subirlos (/.\\) No sé a que se debe que ultimamente me da penita subirlos xC. - como será que tuve que preguntarle a mi hermana si quedaría adecuado subir éste fic xC -.**

 **Ojalá puedan disfrutarlo aunque sea muy cortito. Honestamente, no me gusta hacer drabbles, siento que no satisface al lector tanto como un largo one-shot... no sé si a ustedes les pasa.**

 **—Título: Ese Misterioso Cofre.**

 **—Autora: me :/**

 **—Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece.**

 **—Advertencia: ninguna, apto para todo publico, no es yaoi xD. AU.**

 **—Parejas: ninguna.**

 **—Inspiración: Leyendo algunos cuentos de Horacio Quiroga.**

* * *

 **~o~ Ese Misterioso Cofre ~o~**

 _Mis hermanos y mi padre debían asistir a una fiesta que se realizaban en el colegio. Yo no quería ir, quería pasar la noche en casa jugando con mis peluches o leyendo algo divertido o viendo una película. El problema fue que la fiesta se realizaba en la noche y yo solo en casa, de noche... no me gusta mucho la idea._

 _Vio me llevó hacia la casa de Shadow Link ya que él tampoco iría a la fiesta, por lo que se convertirá en mi niñero por algunas horas. Entré a su casa y tomé asiento en el sofá que se hallaba en el living. Y los observé. Shadow Link escuchaba atentamente lo que mi hermano le decía. Luego de unos minutos, Vio clavó sus ojos en mí y me sonrió. — **Adiós, Rojo. Pórtate bien** — dijo saludándome con la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro. Yo asentí. Luego, Shadow Link cerró la puerta._

 _Jugué un rato al videojuego con Shadow Link, se burlaba de mí cada vez que perdía. En cuanto me cansé, dejé el control en el sofá y comencé a merodear por su casa. Tenía muchos cuadros lindos con fotos en donde salía él con mis hermanos o solamente él con su hermano mayor Vaati. Seguí observando los cuadros hasta toparme con la cocina; abrí la nevera por si encontraba algo, pues, tenía hambre. Le pregunté si podía comerme su sándwich y me dijo que no. De todos modos, me lo terminé comiendo y hasta ahora no se ha enterado. Mientras comía su sándwich continué merodeando; y encontré su habitación. Lo hubiera pasado por alto de no ser porque había algo que llamara mi atención: Un Cofre. Un cofre de madera color marrón se hallaba en la cama de Shadow Link. La intriga comenzó a inundarme. Me acerqué e intenté abrirlo mas no podía, estaba cerrado. Pensé que la llave podría estar en un cajón de sus mesitas de noche. Inmediatamente, indagué en sus cajones; y encontré una llave plateada. Me acerqué al cofre e impregné la llave en la cerradura. Era la llave correcta, dí unas dos vueltas y saqué la llave. Llevé mis manos hacia la tapa del cofre y comencé a levantarlo._

 _— **¿Qué estás haciendo?** — Preguntó Shadow Link apareciendo detrás de mí. Como era obvio, me asusté y solté la tapa del cofre para luego girarme a mirarlo._

 _— **Ehh... Nada... Sólo quería abrir el cofre** — respondí entre risas nerviosas._

 _— **¿Para qué?** — preguntó agarrando el cofre para alejarlo de mí. _

_— **¡Pero quiero saber qué hay!** — insistí tomándolo del brazo._

 _— **No, no puedes verlo.**_

 _— **¿Por qué?.**_

 _— **¿Escuchaste? Ahí vino Vio a buscarte. Anda, vamos, tu hermano te está esperando.** — me crucé de brazos e inflé mis cachetes en señal de molestia, Pensé que Shadow Link sólo dijo eso para que me fuera de su habitación. Pero me dí cuenta de que no era mentira cuando Vio entró ala habitación de Shadow Link._

 _— **Vamos, Rojo. Ya es tarde.** —dijo mi hermano mayor._

 _— **¿Justo ahora? Shadow Link iba a mostrarme lo que había dentro del cofre** — sonreí burlón. La curiosidad me a mi hermano dedicarle una mirada molesta a Shadow Link._

 _— **¡No es cierto! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Míralo! ¡Él tiene la llave!** — señaló mi mano derecha, donde sostenía la llave. Vio me sacó la llave con sutileza._

 _— **No debes saber lo que hay en el cofre, Rojo** — me dijo mientras le devolvía la llave a Shadow Link para luego tomarme de la mano — **contiene algo muy feo que no deberías ver** — "¿Qué ese algo tan feo podría contener siendo un cofre pequeño?" pensé en ese momento. Pues, sí. El cofre era muy pequeño como para que tuviera algo feo ahí. Bajé la cabeza y me dejé llevar por Vio. Nos despedimos de Shadow Link y nos fuimos a casa._

 _Dos semanas después, aproveché la oportunidad de ir a casa de Shadow Link ya que yo había salido temprano del colegio. Quería saber lo que había dentro de ese cofre, quería saber que era eso tan feo que no debería ver. Llegué a su casa y golpeé la puerta, su hermano mayor me atendió y me dijo que Shadow Link no estaba y que tenía dos opciones: volver más tarde o entrar a esperar. Le mentí a Vaati diciéndole que Shadow Link me había mandado a buscar una carpeta que se había olvidado en su habitación y,con dicha mentira, me dejó entrar, me indicó en vano dónde estaba su habitación y corrí hacia dicho lugar. Busqué el cofre una vez que entré a la habitación, se hallaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Indagué nuevamente los cajones hasta encontrar la llave. Por segunda vez, lo abrí. Apoyé mis manos en la tapa y la levanté._

 _Nada._

 _No había nada, estaba vacío. Me quedé un rato contemplando el desierto interior del cofre. Lo cerré y salí mintiéndole a Vaati que ya había encontrado la carpeta. Durante el camino a casa había sacado la conclusión de que Shadow Link y Vio supieron que, a escondidas, abriría el cofre por lo que quitaron lo que anteriormente contenía para que no pudiera verlo. Pensé en si pudo haber sido una broma de ellos pero... la mirada de mi hermano no daba a entender eso. Además, se había enojado con Shadow Link y cada vez que se lo preguntaba, me esquivaba el tema. Descarto que haya sido una broma._

 _... ... ..._

 _Han pasado unos cuantos años desde ese entonces y aún así, continúo con la intriga de lo que pudo haber contenido ese cofre._

 ** _~FIN~_**

* * *

 ** _chan! o0o_**

 ** _Ojalá les haya gustado. Perdón que sea muy cortito/vQ_**

 ** _Se cuidan._**

 ** _Bye~._**


End file.
